Traumatized Mai
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: Mai has been traumatized after Naru left. What happens to her when Naru comes back? I suck at summaries... R


Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama. I have lost everything. I lost my ability to speak, sing, show feelings, smile or anything. I can't move. I can hear and see things but can't reply to it.

Confused? Let me explain.

I am 17 years old and have a distorter or something like that. Naru left with Lin back to England and never coming back. Monk and all my friends are super worried. They have been taking turns living with me. Ayako on January, Monk on February, Masako on March and April, Yasu on May and June, Madoka (Who stayed behind) on July and August. John is September, October, November and December. Whenever they take me somewhere having hope that I might get back to normal, I have to go on the wheelchair. Whenever we would visit my parent's grave, I would have sadness in my eyes, which is the only effect they get from me. John would take me to the church with the kids and father Tojo. I would try to smile but it only comes out to blinking. I have grown fond of John so much, I would use my PK power to get a notepad and pen and make it right a heart or a thank you. John would smile and tell me that it isn't necessary. The next biggest effect is rather a tear coming down my face.

Caught up? Good.

It was December and John told me we were going to meet up with the gang today at noon. He called Ayako and she helped me take a bath and get dressed. Once she was done, she left. I was in my bedroom laying down staring at the ceiling. John came in and he wasn't in his pajamas anymore. John took me to my wheelchair. He took me to the park near the apartment. "Mai, Mai, look! I have a cute butterfly." John said showing the butterfly. I stayed in the same position and my finger moved. John smiled and let the butterfly go. Lately, John has been acting different. After I became like this, he started acting different. He would do things that would help make an effect happen. John went to the bag he brought which was hung on my wheelchair. He put the notepad and pen in front of me. I used my PK to make the pen move and I wrote a heart and a U with a drawing of a butterfly. John smiled and patted my head. He put the notepad and pen back in the bag and looked at his watch. He showed me the time. 11:03? Wow. He took me for a walk which took 57 minutes. After the walk, he took me to the usual meeting place. When we were there, we were the first. Our usual waitress Mary showed us to our table. Once we were there, John put the menu in front of me and the notepad with the pen. I chose number 3. I used my PK to write three. I only communicate with John and we keep it a secret. Anyway, he put it back to in the bag and picked 3 too. Why? Because it was our favorite. Lemon tea and a piece of chocolate cake. Everyone else came but Monk didn't sit yet.

"Mai, I know you've been said for a long time but I know your not gonna like this." Monk said moving out the way. If I could control myself, I would half gasped and made my eyes open wide in shock. I saw Lin and Naru standing in front of me.

"What's wrong with Mai? Why is her condition like this?" Naru asked with a little of concern in his voice.

"After you left she has been like this. She can't take care of herself anymore. The only thing that we know is when she would be good is the emotion in her eye and the tear going down her cheek." Monk explained.

"Oh! Also, she moved her finger at the park." John reminded. everyone gasped except for the two. I tried to smile or greet Naru but I can't. I felt a tear go down me cheek.

"Guys~ Another tear!" Yasu said pointing at me. John took out the handkerchief and wiped the tear away.

"Explain who has been taking care of her." Naru said.

"Well... I've take care of her on January, Monk on February, Masako on March and April, Yasu on May and June, Madoka on July and John on the rest of the months." Ayako explained.

"Is she willing to go on the case?" Naru asked. I blinked two times. I tried to move my head and it worked. I was able to nod that once. Again, surprising. After a few hours of staying at the hang out, we went our separate ways. John was packing for both of us. John came back and put me in bed.

"Night Mai." John said. I just closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...

~Next Day Later~

I woke up and John was still in the position. I saw the glass of water next to hims so I used PK and spilled some water all over him. He woke up with a jolt and saw me. He quickly got everything ready. He took me to the dining table and I saw my favorite. Pancakes! John fed me it and called Masako. Masako came in in a few minutes. She doesn't wear kimonos anymore. She helped me take a bath and get dressed. After, she said she would come with is and it was true. We got to SPR on time and Naru was there, waiting for the rest.

"Hello Kazuya" John greeted.

"Good morning Naru. From Mai and I" Masako greeted for me and herself. They left me with Naru as they load the van. Naru was letting me watch something. Oh my... Those were videos when Naru and Gene were little. I saw Naru crying and Gen sleeping. It was so cute!

"N." I managed to say. Naru looked at me . "Na."

"Mai are you alright?" Naru asked.

"Nar" I continued.I feel so happy. "Naru" I managed to say but I didn't show any emotion. I saw Naru panicking. He went straight out the door and came back with Masako and John.

"Mai, Naru said something happened." Masako said examining me.

"N. " I managed to say. Masako, John AND Naru was smiling and mostly they hugged me. I mean ALL! Even Naru! I was so happy. Monk and the rest of them came. "N..N..Naru." I did it again! Monk hugged me and Yasu.

"Mai! Mai! I'm so happy!" Monk yelled.

"L. " I said and Lin cracked a smile.

"Hello to Mai." Lin greeted.

"M..M..M..Monk." I said and Monk nearly cried.

"Mai!" Monk said smiling.

"A.A.A...Ayako..." I managed to say with a smile.

Ayako was crying tears of joy.

"J...J...John." I managed too say.

John smiled and said, " I'm proud of you Mai."

"Y..Y..Y..Y..Y..Yasu." I managed to say.

"OMG MAI" Yasu said as he fell to the floor.

"M..M..Masako.." I said with a smile.

"Mai, I am so proud of you" Masako said.

"M..M...Madoka." I said.

"Mai!" Madoka said while crying.

" I...M...M...Miss...N...N...Naru." I said. Naru smile and I just tilted my head while smiling. "I...D...D...Don't...Want... Naru... To...Leave...Mai.." I have to get used to talking again.

"Don't worry, I won't leave anymore Mai." Naru said as he hugged me. I cried.

"T...Th...Thank...You... N...N...Naru...For...Not...L...Leaving...M...M...M...Mai...N...N...Now." I said. I hugged back and everyone left the room. "No...L...L...L...L...Leaving...M...Mai...A...Alone...A...Again. .Like...T...T...T...That...Again...V...V... Void... In.. ...M...M...My...H...Heart...F...F...Filled...A...A..Again...Since...N...N...N...N...Naru...B...B...Back... A...A...A...A...Again."

"I promise not to ever do that again..."


End file.
